Episode 5209 (10th July 2019)
Synopsis Plot Mercedes has a flashback to the accident whilst putting toys into a bag. James continues to feel paranoid over Harry and Ste. Tony wakes Harry, who has slept on the couch. Marnie tries to speak to James. Romeo tries to get through to him by talking about Lily. James realises that Romeo is right about needing to get Harry back. Harry tries but fails to get hold of Sadie. Harry prepares to tell Tony about Ste trying to kiss him when Ste arrives and asks Harry if he felt anything. Harry tells Ste that he loves James and thinks that Ste isn't in the right head-space for a relationship anyway. Ste is furious for Harry leading him on and storms off. Harry goes to find James to fix everything. Mercedes and Sylver argue and Sylver calls her a lying junkie. Breda tries to apologise on Sylver's behalf but Mercedes storms off. Breda tells Sylver that he has to find a way to start trusting Mercedes again. Harry visits James and apologises. James tells Harry that he believes him and agrees to start again. Prince, Peri, Yasmine and Romeo dislike Tom's activity ideas and end up taking over with their own. Harry lies to James about where he went after their argument. Ste approaches James and Harry and Ste tells James that he and Harry kissed. James is furious. Tom vents to Jack about his idea being taken over. He gives Tom advice to get them to listen. James and Harry argue but Harry assures him that it's not Ste that he wants. They reconcile. Sylver asks Liam if he's giving Mercedes drugs. Liam assures Sylver that Mercedes isn't on drugs. Harry receives a call from Sadie. He manages to convince her to report Liam to the police, and agrees to be with her at the station. Tom warns his employees about messing up again and they are shocked by how brutal he is. Jack is impressed. Harry tells James that Sadie has agreed to help him. However, James gets paranoid when Harry tells him that Harry has to go with Sadie on his own. Whilst Harry's back is turned, James spikes his drink. Jonny tries to convince Ste that he can do better than Harry. Ste begins to regret not giving Jed a chance and Jonny is relieved when Ste tells him that he's going to ask if Jed will give him another go. Sylver apologises to Mercedes and they make up. However, Mercedes is furious when she learns that Sylver spoke to Liam. Sadie furiously leaves Harry a voice message when he fails to arrive at the station. James puts Harry to bed, telling Harry that he's not going to meet "loverboy Ste" now. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson-Dwyer *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast *Sadie Cressington - Alexa Lee Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019